He Came Back
by Princess Serena til Universo
Summary: This is the fallow up fic for That Fairy Boy so if you have not read that one please do. This fic is also in Malon's POV. This is a Friendship/Romance/Angst fic but I couldn't list all. Rated T for Language and Animal abuse.  Sorry!


**PStU: Finally finished this fic! I have had this fic in my mind ever since I wrote That Fairy Boy and have been trying to get it typed out.**

**Star: It's a shame you no longer have as much free time as you used to.**

**PStU: When I had all that free time you guys up and left me, but now that I have collage classes to attend to, you decide to flood me with Ideas. Did I forget to mention the fact that I NEVER have time to write during class!**

**Titlle: That's the point! It's our little way of driving you Insane.**

**PStU: I hate you all.**

**Titlle: ya I hate you too.**

**Angel: PStU does not own the Legend of Zelda. She does how ever owe us all an apology.**

**PStU: Not happening.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Came Back<strong>

Right now I can't decide whether I am happy or angry. Part of me wants to hug him so and never let him go but the other part of me want's to punch him so hard that I break his jaw or something. I really can't figure out what to do.

You may ask me way I am so angry and yet so happy well I will tell you. I just found out that the Fairy Boy is alive. He is alive and he never came to visit me for seven years. He could have at least come by to tell me he that he was alive and ok but no he did not. He left me to morn his apparent "death" for SEVEN years.

I think I should explain all that has happened to me. Even I can't wrap my head around the most recent events and I was there. Maybe if I go over some things I can make up my mind.

It all had started when I was 12 years old and it had been two years since the Evil King had taken over. Before the Evil King came to power things had been great but now things are not as good as when Castle Town had still been standing and King Hyrule had ruled us. We did not get nearly as many calls for fresh Lon Lon Milk as we used to and as such we did not make as much as we used to. I was fine with that as was Father but Mr. Ingo apparently was not. He started to complain even more then he used to. Father paid little attention to it thinking that it was not very important. He figured that as long as Mr. Ingo did his job everything was fine. I was really worried though. I could tell that Mr. Ingo was going to do something bad. The few times I mentioned my thoughts on this my father said that Mr. Ingo would never do anything to harm the farm. So I was left alone with my worries.

It happened so fast. Even I was left without even the slightest of hints of what was going to happen. I only thought Mr. Ingo… no Ingo was going to just cause trouble I never would have even dreamed that he would have done something like that. The day after I had told dad of my worries again Ingo had gone to the Great King of Evil. I don't really know what went on while he was there but I do know that when Ingo came back he was smiling and holding a thick official piece of paper of some kind. He yelled for my dad as soon as he knew dad could hear him.

Ingo said "Talon get your lazy ass out here." I was so surprised that Ingo was speaking that way to my father that I dropped the fresh bucket of milk I had just milked from our cows.

My dad opened the door and gave Ingo a questioning look that also seemed to be a little angry. I had never seen my father angry. He is such an easy going person; he always sees the best in people. So to see even the slightest hint of anger on his face is very shocking, but not as shocking as what Ingo said to him next.

"Get out of my house."

I looked at Ingo like he was crazy when he said that. My dad and I had lived in that house for years so how could he even think that it would even belong to him. As soon as I got over my hock I ran over to my father's side and glared up at Ingo. I was so very angry at him for what he had said to dad and I was not going to let what he had said slide.

"You don't own this house! Me and Dad have lived here since before you even came to our ranch!" I was yelling at him hoping to knock some sense into him but I guess all his good had drained away by that point due to living so close to the Evil King's ruined city.

He just smiled at me and held up that paper he had been holding since he got back. I snatched it from his hands and began to read it. I only got half way through it before I dropped it and went to my knees crying.

My dad picked it up and he looked it over and saw what I had seen. That paper was a deed to the ranch. It said that the ranch, its workers, and all the animals in the ranch were now the property of Mr. Ingo, by the will and decree of the Great Ganondorf King of Evil. It had been written a lot fancier then that but that is what was basically written.

Dad shook his head and looked the whole thing over again as if to see if it was a joke or something. While he did that I looked up at Ingo and saw that he was smiling so large that it looked like he had just been told he was to become the new king or something like that. After my father read it over a third time Ingo took back the deed and looked straight at my father and said "get off of my Ranch"

I looked up at dad hopping that he would somehow make this all better, like he used to when I had nightmares. My hopes were dashed when I saw my father's shoulders slump. He looked like he had just lost mom again. I guess he basically did. It was mom's ranch before she died.

Dad looked at Ingo and said with the saddest voice I had ever heard him speak in "All right, Malon an I will get to living as soon as we possibly can."

I saw Ingo smile again but this time it wasn't a smile of triumph like the one before it had been. No this one was evil. It was so evil that it sent chills down my spine.

"Hold up. I ordered YOU to leave Talon. Not your daughter."

Dad froze when he said that. He then looked at Ingo like he was getting ready to strangle him or hit him or something.

"What did you say?" asked my father.

"The deed says that the ranch and ITS workers are now mine. YOU weren't a worker of the ranch you were a nuisance, but your daughter however IS a worker of the ranch. SHE has been working it since she was very little. Which means that she now belongs to me as well as the ranch," Ingo had his evil smile on his face.

My father had never been a violent man. He had never even spanked me when I had done something wrong. He was the most none violent person you would ever meet. So it did not surprise me or Ingo when instead of doing what he had looked like he was doing to do earlier, he went to his knees and begged Ingo not to take me away from him.

Ingo smiled as he saw my father beg for me to come with him. Ingo let my father beg for a full five minutes until he kicked him off his knees to the ground and yelled at him. I screamed when I saw Ingo kick my father. I screamed for Ingo to leave him alone. When Ingo turned to face me I was prepared to get hit or something as well but he instead said, "You work for me now little girl. You will work hard and long. You will not be allowed to turn into a lazy ass like your father."

I screamed for my dad when Ingo suddenly picked me up by the back of my dress and dragged me away from him. I heard my father cry out my name in between his sobs. I tried to hit or kick Ingo to get back to my father but I was only 12 and I knew that every kick or punch that landed must not have hurt him at all, Ingo was after all used to getting kicked by horse's after all.

Ingo dumped me onto the floor of the barn and he glared at me. I glared right back.

"Listen to me brat. You will work for me and you will like it," he said to me in a cold voice.

I continued to glare at him.

"You refuse to listen to me do you?" Ingo said as he walked over to Claira's stall. "Well maybe this will change your mind."

He punched Claira twice and as hard as he could. Claira was neighing in pain.

My eyes widened as I saw Ingo turn to face me again, "You still not willing to work well I guess that I can just continue on for a bit until you agree."

I cried that I am sure of as I begged Ingo to stop hurting all of my friends. Once he reached Epona's stall I cried out "I will work for you, just please stop hurting them."

He smiled at me in evilly of course and said "good I am glad that we have come to an understanding."

He left me in the barn telling me to patch up my friends. I hugged myself as I cried. As soon as I calmed down I went to each of the horse's that Ingo had hurt and forced myself to look at what had been done. I cried again as I saw that most of them were bruised badly and would need some of the bruise balm that had been bought awhile back just in case one of them had hurt themselves running. I cried while I put it on all of their injuries. Once they were tended to I apologized to them over and over again. I ended up using every last bit of it.

After I finished tending the other horses, I walked over to Epona's stall and hugged her neck for comfort. I just held on to her as I apologized even more. Epona placed her head on my shoulder. She could tell that I was upset. She knew from experience that if she was there I would calm down faster. I held onto her until I heard Ingo yell that he did not hear me working. I jumped at the sound of his voice. It was so loud and it was so cold. I went straight to work as soon as I heard that voice.

Later that night as I walked up to the house I saw all my things tossed about outside. I looked over at Ingo who had opened the door and he said "You no longer live in this house. Go sleep with your precious animals." After he said that he slammed the door in my face.

I did not want to argue with him because I did not want to see him hurt any more of the horses or even any of the other animals, so I picked up what I could and moved into one of the empty stalls in the barn.

I worked. I worked hard and long. Time just seemed to blur together at times. I sometimes found myself thinking back to Fairy Boy and remembering all the fun we had had. Later I would wonder if I had just made him up to ease the pain of loneliness.

I had only gotten to sing my mothers song once during the day time and then never again. Ingo had heard it than forbid me from ever singing it again. I only nodded as he told me that. At night when he was asleep I would sing it to my friends to help them sleep. I figured as long as he didn't know he would not hurt my friends

Once I went to Ingo about getting new clothes because I had out grown all the clothes that father had gotten me. He took one look at me and said my clothes looked fine, and he would not buy me new clothes if my current clothes looked fine.

I ended up having to teach myself how to make and sew clothing. It was very hard at first because I had no idea where to start and when to even attempt to make the clothes. I eventually was able to get the hang of it and made all my own clothing.

Shoes were another matter entirely.

Whenever Ingo finally decided to actually pay me, he made sure that it was such a small amount that I could never leave the ranch. What he did not know was that I used that small amount that he paid me to buy shoes whenever I was sent out on a delivery to Kakariko Village. Sure I had to buy them second hand but that was fine by me. He never realized where and how I got my new shoes and I never told him.

Time went by and I grew from being a little girl into a woman of 17. My hair grew down past the middle of my back and was the same flaming red color that had been my mothers. I had never thought of myself as pretty. Ingo worked me too hard for me to even consider it. I knew for a fact though that I must have looked tired. Whenever I went to Kakariko to deliver milk and see dad I was asked if I was getting enough sleep. I am sure that I did look tired, but I was so used to it that I never answered any of their questions about my health.

Dad once asked me if I was having nightmares again because he said I had looked so tired. I just shook my head and went about my job of delivering milk. He stopped me before I could leave the house he was staying in and once again asked me to stay with him. I wanted to say yes to his offer but I again just smiled sadly at him for what was like the millionth time and said "I can't. I have to protect my friends." It was true too.

I was sure of it.

If I did something wrong or did not work fast enough or messed up in some way Ingo would hurt the animals. I would always stop him if I could but in the end I could only help the animals heal after he hurt them.

I prayed many times in the 5 years that I had worked under Ingo. In fact I prayed to the goddesses every night for the past 5 years to bring me someone who would free this ranch. Each time I prayed I hoped that they would answer my prayer and each time I was disappointed. How was I supposed to know that my prayers would finally be answered? And how was I supposed to know that the answer to my prayers would also turn up the very next day in a most unexpected way.

I had gotten up that morning at 4 a.m. like I usually do to get all the cows milked and fed. As I went about my chores I thought I felt a change in the wind. For just a split second I felt like I had when I had first seen the Fairy Boy. Even though I had never mentioned it to anyone, when I first saw Link I not only felt that I could trust him but I also got another feeling along with that trust. Even now I cannot exactly place what that other felling had been. Anyway I froze for a second thinking of him. After that one second though I just shook my head and told myself that I was imagining things. It was imposable for me to be feeling like I was with Link again. Dead people just don't come back to life… unless they are turned into Re-deads for the Evil Kings army.

I went about my early morning chores until 6 at which I stopped to make myself breakfast. After I quickly ate I made Ingo's breakfast as well. Once I was finished I covered it with a towel to keep it hot. After that was done I went into the barn to continue my chores. I smiled to all the horses as I saw them. I went over to the ones that needed to be feed and watered first. Luckily I had been extra carful lately and none of them were injured. As I feed them I heard the barn door open. I did not turn around because I figured that it was Ingo checking up on me to see if I was working. I worked without even stopping until a very… um sexy voice interrupted me.

"Malon?"

I turned and saw the most handsome man I had ever. No one in Kakariko or even Castle Town had looked as good as the guy standing in front of me. He was fairly tall and well built. He had the most beautiful blond hair that I had only seen once before and his eyes were the most lovely shade of blue.

Until that moment I had never really cared about my looks and I was very sure that compared to him I looked like I had never seen a bar of soap in my life. He said something else but I missed it.

I looked back over at him and asked "What did you say?"

I felt like such an idiot not paying attention.

"I asked if you were Malon."

I just nodded at him when he said that then I finally noticed his strange choice of clothes. The looked just like what Fairy Boy had worn.

The next thing he said to me shocked me.

"I am sorry."

I turned a questioning look at him and I finally recognized him.

It was Link, my Fairy Boy.

This is the part where everything is now taking place. I still can't decide whether or not I am angry at him. I just never thought I would see him again.

I went up to him and hit him hard in the arm.

I started to yell "Were have you been? I waited for you after Castle town burned. I thought you had died!" I was sure I was crying as I said that and to my surprise he came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could say more than that but they would all only be excuses." He said as he hugged me.

I cried even harder as he held me. I just felt so safe in his arms. I felt that no one could ever harm me if I was with him.

It was Epona that brought me back to reality. She snorted and stamped at the ground wanting to be fed. He let go of me and looked at Epona. I sighed as he did but I knew that no matter what he could never save me from the hell that my life had become. He walked over to Epona's stall and looked at me.

"Is this Epona?" he asked.

I nodded and sighed as I answered him, "She is the most powerful horse we have here. She is also the most wild we have too. Mr. Ingo plan's on giving her to The Great Ganondorf to be his personal mount."

After I said that I saw something flash in his eyes. Then he shook his head and whatever I had seen was gone. Maybe I just imagined it.

"I won't let that happen."

I blinked when I heard him say that. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking at me. He just smiled and then said "leave everything to me."

He pulled out a beautiful Ocarina. This one was a lot different from the one he had used when I had taught him my mother's song all those years ago. It was blue and it almost looked like it had a power all its own.

I just looked up at him for a second then said, "If you play my song you could ride Epona. You could take her away from here!" I hoped he would.

"I won't steal her. She is too good of a horse to just be stolen."

I sagged a bit at what he had said but I was glad that he thought so much of her. A new idea popped into my head. "Mr. Ingo likes to bet horse's against their worth on race's. If you beat him in a race you could win Epona."

He smiled at me after I said that.

"I like that Idea. When do I race Ingo to win Epona?" he asked me.

I smiled and said "After you learn how to ride."

I spent the next hour teaching Link how to ride Epona. He was a natural at it. Epona just seemed to love him. I have to admit that even I was never able to ride her as well as he can. Once the hour was up he got off of Epona and I let all the horse's into the coral. I looked at him and said "Mr. Ingo will be coming out soon so remember to win against him when you race." I sighed after I said that. Ingo never let me leave the barn when people came to buy things at the ranch. I swallowed back the small amount of fear that I had of him loosing and said "I will be cheering for you. If you lose I will… oh just don't lose you hear me."

I ran back to the barn knowing that my face was as red as my hair.

That race had been 3 hours ago. Link had won and he had also somehow freed the Ranch at the same time. Ingo had tried to make Link and Epona stay locking the large gates. Even I could see the smile on Link's face as he and Epona jumped that gate. I was smiling as I watched both of them gallop of into Hyrule Field.

I then turned around quickly to look at Ingo and saw that he was in shock. He did not even blink for about a minute. After a while he seemed to understand what had just happened and began to panic really badly. For an hour or so he kept thinking the Evil King would kill him for losing Epona. Then suddenly he was his old self again. Not the evil self that hurt my Dad but the man that had used to help me with my chores and whistle along as I sang.

As I smiled at that happy sight I saw a very familiar sight, one that I had not seen at the entrance of the ranch in almost 5 years. It was my dad. He had come home. I ran over to him as soon as I could. I jumped into his out stretched arms.

I asked "How did you know to come back?"

He smiled at me and said "Your forest friend from all those years ago came and got me. He told me that you, the ranch, and all the animals were safe. He then pushed me out the door saying that if I did not go home soon you would most likely come get me yourself."

I laughed at what my friend had said to my father to get him to come back. I looked up at dad and around the Ranch I don't know how he did it. But when Link came back everything got better. He really did keep his promise even if it was later then I thought it would be. I think I just figured out what that other feeling I had for Link was all those years ago.

Even as a child I loved him at first sight, and maybe if I am lucky I will one day get to tell him that.

* * *

><p><strong>PStU: Sorry if it seemed disconected at times. I really did try to do my best but 1st Person is hard for me to write. I hope I did ok regardless. Oh also I would Like to say sorry to all who disliked the part were Ingo hurt the animals. I would Like to point out that I hate people that perpusly hurt their animal friends and wish them firy deaths. It was just apart of the fic and in no way shape or form means that I like it. Ok on to another Important topic. <strong>

**I am looking for a Beta Reader. If you have some one in mind or would Like to Beta read my fics Please PM me.**

**See you Later**


End file.
